


I’m Okay...

by dirksnipples



Series: I Miss The Misery [3]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Henry is a concerned boii, Henry just wants to protect Scott, Henry thinks of Scott as another son, henry just worries about Scott, light fluff, slight mentions about Scott’s bruises, slight mentions about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirksnipples/pseuds/dirksnipples
Summary: Henry can’t handle seeing Scott’s bruises get worse
Relationships: Henry Emily & Phone Guy
Series: I Miss The Misery [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969456
Kudos: 15





	I’m Okay...

**Author's Note:**

> Small fluff. Henry is just a worried boii
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> Light mentions about Scott’s bruises  
> Light mentions of sex

Henry doesn’t miss the way Scott limps. He doesn’t miss the way his face is bruised, or the way he purposefully wears long sleeves or turtlenecks more often. He isn’t sure how to approach it. He doesn’t know if it’s a relationship, home life, or simply fights. Scott isn’t one to even get out, let alone do that sort of thing. He feels that he knows the younger man well enough to say this with certainty. Yet, he’s worried that he may be wrong. Even with what he’s said about his home life. Scott had said that he lives alone. He currently doesn’t have any pets. The one he did have, died after getting attacked by a dog. Said he hadn’t been able to get another one yet until he can get over it. 

This is what made him wonder just how well he knew Scott, and if any information he knew in general was the truth or not. 

Nevertheless, he continued observing Scott. It was getting worse almost everyday. He came in with a black eye and a wrap around his throat, and Henry had had enough. While Scott didn’t maintain anything out in the dining room, and none of the kids would see him, this had gone on too long. He wanted to pull an intervention with William, but his partner was currently away grabbing his kids from his ex-wife. It was once again his turn to look after them, spend time with them. Even then, Henry wondered if he was spending _enough_ time with them. Henry always made sure that Will was able to leave whenever he needed to, but the man always seemed to find a way back to work. No matter. Henry’s own children may only be 12 now, but he was fully capable of pulling off an intervention. He could think of it like practice whenever Charlie or Sammy had their rebellious phases that he may need to intervene with. 

Pulling Scott into his office had been an easy feat. However, he was not expecting the worry that graced his bruised gestures. Scott fidgeted, looking everywhere but Henry. Worry filled the older man. Scott was always a nervous wreck before, but it seemed to strengthen in a mere few weeks. Henry’s brows knitted, and he clasped his hands together. “Scott,” he started, not liking the way Scott tenses. “You’re not in trouble, kid. I just want to ask you a question.” Henry tried, trying to talk as gently as needed as to not scare Scott. 

Scott swallowed the heavy lump in his throat, still unable to look directly into Henry’s grey eyes. “Uh, y-yes, sir? What’s the matter?” Scott managed to ask. 

Henry wondered how to go about it. Simply be blunt, or ease into it…

“I’ve noticed your...appearance, lately.” He tried, almost sucking in a breath at Scott fidgeting more. “You’re not in trouble,” he quickly reassured. “I’m just worried. If there’s something going on, Scott, I want to help. Your safety is important, and I would hate for you to be getting hurt.”

The way Scott deflated a bit, slumping down, helped Henry himself relax a bit as well. He didn’t like the way Scott straightened back up. “Sir, I’m doing alright.”

That wasn’t what he wanted to hear. 

“Scott,” Henry scoffed, almost in disbelief. “You’re covered in bruises, you’re nose is _crooked._ You’ve looked like this for a month!” Henry snapped lightly. 

Scott began to fiddle with his fingers, brows knitting together. “I-It’s nothing to worry about, Mr. Emily. I’m simply just…”

Scott didn’t know what to call it. 

“Just what?” Henry asked, hands unclasping. “Scott, if someone is hurting you, and _forcing_ you to be like this, I-“

“No!” Scott snapped out, jumping up from his seat, wincing in pain immediately. He cleared his throat awkwardly, smoothing down the front of his uniform, and taking a seat once more. “M-Mr. Emily, Sir,” Scott began, swallowing the lump in his throat. “There _is_ something happening.” He admitted, but quickly put his hands up. “But,” he quickly tacked on. “It’s not what you think!” He finished. Henry simply stared at him. 

“...Pardon?” The older male questioned. 

“W-What I mean is-“ Scott cut himself off, sighing. He rubbed his eyes roughly with his thumb and middle finger. He gave a sigh. “M-Mr. Emily, uh, what I mean is...is that I…” he covered his face. “T-This is a sexual desire, Sir.” He choked out. 

He doesn’t understand why that was so hard to get out. While sex wasn’t commonly talked about, Will and Henry had many comments about it, simply laughing. It wasn’t anything to be embarrassed about. 

...He doesn’t know if he’s embarrassed or not…

Henry stared silently for a moment too long. Scott began to tremble. “I-It’s just a kink, nothing to worry about!” He tried to state. Henry blinked stupidly for a moment. 

“But is it what-“

“I _want?_ ” Scott asked. He felt a sinking motion inside of him. More sweat pooled on his brow, and his hands shook more. “...Y-Yes, Sir. I’m the one that asks for it.”

He upsets William. He pulls the man’s strings. Of course he’s the cause..

“O-Oh…” Henry says, trailing off. They both sit in silence for a moment. Scott can feel himself starting to hyperventilate, his heart pounding in his chest. He opens his mouth to say something, but Henry beats him to it. “I see…” he trails off, letting out a breath. “W-Well, you’re certainly...adventurous, Scott.” 

Scott swallows hard. “S-So I’ve been told, Sir.” He manages to get out, voice still straining. 

Henry takes a deep breath, letting it out through his nose. “As long as it’s not interfering with work, who am I to tell you how to live your life?” He questions. “All I ask is that your partner doesn’t...just stray from the face. You’re still representing the company, regardless of where you are. This is all I ask.” Henry tries to reassure, earning a stiff nod from Scott. 

Normally Scott would stay and they’d chat a little more, but Scott didn’t do that. Instead, he got up. He brushed his hands across his shirt, simply giving a strained smile. “Uh yes! Yes, of course, Mr. Emily. I’m sorry that this has become a problem.”

Henry gets up as well, waving a hand to blow off the apology. “No, not at all! I’m merely just worried for your safety, Scott. As long as you’re fine, then it’s okay. Your safety is important to me, Scott. I’m here to help you in any way that you need.”

The smile that Scott gives Henry is genuine. Henry hasn’t seen it for a while. It’s reassuring. 

“Of course, Sir.” 

And like that, they part ways. 

_Henry still feels that this was all a lie._


End file.
